Ponymov Crossover
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Edited, uncencored... But Dragonowitiz still has the largest and funniest role. Simply because everything about him is friggin AWESOME! (why else is he the story's cover).
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins near the end of Ask JappleAck.

Were Prime Twilight and prime AppleJack finally helped her find a portal back to HER world.

Jappleack kindly thanked her prime self, for the amounts of kindless, apparently unknown in her world, before traveling into HER ponyville.

* * *

LATER!

* * *

SwagDash woke up in a hospital bed, greeted by Twilight Sparkle, Flutters Shydale, Pinkie Pie, Spike Dragonowitiz and Rarity.

"Rainbow Dash! You were absolutely wonderbar out there!" Twilight cried happily.

"You were positively fabulous darling, and I'm not just being generous" Rarity cried happily.

"Hey, hey.. You could go in mah shed, anyday" Shydale cried happily.

"Boy, Rainbow, you sure are one hell of a party animal!" Pinkie cried happily.

"Uhhh.. Thank you for saving ponyville Rainbow Dash.. I guess" Dragonowitiz groaned, as if not giving a crap about the heroic deed, in fact, he probably didn't.

"Seriously though, don't go in mah shed" Shydale said suddenly, despite her before comment.

SwagDash sat up, only to realize, in disappointment, her wings were still gone.  
"Not like I wanted those or anything.. Those wings I use to FLY" SwagDash said, clear sarcasm heard in her, strangely man like, voice.

Pinkie was still curious about whatever happened to the elements of harmony anyway. Only for Dragonowitiz to reveal that it, somehow, fitted in his small nose this entire time, and he never realising this for some mussed up reason.

Suddenly a beam of light appeared, and JappleAck finally made it back from the OTHER ponyville, grinning proudly.

"JappleAck, we're you been? Feel like we haven't seen you in forever?" Dragonowitiz asked.

"Hey ya'll.. I'm back from my adventures in another dimension!" The western pony cried excitedly.

"Ya, sure, whatever, nobody actually cares" Dragonowitiz said rudely, and began smoking a ciggerette.

"Nobody cares? But I just saved the entire multiverse, from a giant-

"Nobody! Cares! Jappleack!" Dragonowitiz cried.

Jappleack sadly tried said, "But, but I-

"NOBODY CARES!" Everyone cried out rudely.

"You stupid cunt! Shut your fuckin mouth! Oh my god! Shut up, shut up! A million times shut up! I am going to kill you! Shut up!.. Nobody cares" Dragonowitiz angrily cried at the pony.

SwagDash brightened the mood by realizing they're all together again "Like a family, or something" as she put it.

"I guess friendship really IS magic!" Twilight cried happily, but saying it with somewhat of a stupid look on her face.

"Aaawwww" everyone but Dragonowitiz said as they group hugged, but Dragonowitiz simply looked deeply annoyed by the 'moment'.

"Man you guys are gay, I need some guy friends" Dragonowitiz groaned annoyedly.

* * *

A FEW SHORT DAYS LATER!

* * *

Thing were now mostly back to normal.. Or. Their normal at least.

Shydale is back to doing. Well. Whatever the heck she dose in the that shed of her's.

Pinkie returned to her drug active party obsessed life, despite Twilight's few tempts of getting her to a rehab, but than just childishly gave up on trying to help her pink friend.

Similar to the real series, JappleAck and AppleBloom finally have a friend relationship, instead of JappleAck making AppleBloom miserable, witch is what it USE to be like for them, before JappleAck realized how much she needs her, witch in twisted irony, was just before she died, or, before SwagDash turned back time to fight Discord, and have AppleBloom not have to die.

Rarity returned to her twisted way of making dresses, oddly having not learned anything after the last time got her brutally beaten in a 'revulsion'. It's unknown how the cops never know anything about such acts.

Although, unfortantly, the MOV version of Scootaloo died from another, never explained, reason.

Although her and and Dash were not as near as close as in the the real series. Rainbow was still her friend, and Rainbow, Scootaloo's idol. But as you probably guess, she never wanted to be sisters with her in this verison.

Either way. Swag Dash was still upset by this event. But Dosen't seem to be DEEPLY effected, and is practically over it most times, again proving that their a little less close than in the real series.

(I only added Scoot's loss, to build abit more for the plot)..

"Sorry again about Scootaloo.. But shit happens. One minute your alive and happy. Next minute you end up in places your not suppose to, and end up dying in ways that had NOTHING to do with me.. But anyway, don't be suspicious of my new toaster coaster" Shydale said nervously.

"Whatever" SwagDash groaned.

* * *

A FEW WEEKS LATER!

* * *

Jappleack finally ended up telling about her adventures in Prime Ponyville, as Pinkie and Dragonowitiz finally seemed interested, for whatever reason.

"Did you see ME!?" Dragonowitiz cried excitedly.

"No. Just Twilight and myself" Jappleack replied.

"Oh well.. Still sounds so totally far out" Dragonowitiz replied.

Jappleack also had the pair of them promise not to go into the portal. They both agreed not to. Feeling satisfied Jappleack started leaving.

"I'm going in the portal" Dragonowitiz announced, the direct moment Jappleack left them.

Pinkie gasped "But Spiiiiike.. You sai-

"Pinkie, Pinkie, Pinkie, everything I say is a lie.. Except that" Dragonowitiz told her.  
Pinkie didn't have a response.

"Maybe, if you weren't so hooked on drugs. Your notice that about me much sooner" Dragonowitiz mocked.

"Your a stoner too Spike!" Pinkie cried, in the only come back she was able to think of.  
Dragonowitiz seemed rather serprised by this.

"I am?.. Wow.. This is news too me" Dragonowitiz said to himself, while throwing away a smoke of weed he had in his mough.

"SWAAAAAAAAAAAG!" Cried a approaching voice.

"Oh god no! Not now!" Dragonowitiz cried worriedly, as he saw SwagDash flying towards them, probably to just say hello.

SwagDash was about to come in, but Dragonowitiz closed the door on her face.  
'Sorry Dash.. But can't have you or anybody else, ratting me out' Dragonowitiz said in his head.

However as Dragonowitiz turned back around Shydale randomly appeared in the room, cartoonishly appearing out of nowhere (liturary).

"Hey Spiky" Shydale greeted.

"How did you ev-.. Whatever.. I'm sorry Fluttershy but I need you to leave" Dragonowitiz said, opening the door to lead her out, but unfortantly, doing so allowed SwagDash too walk wait in, "Took you long enough" SwagDash said, trotting inside the room, much to Dragonowitiz's annoyance.

"FU-

"Easy their fag.. Your get us cart" SwagDash said secretly.

"What!?" Dragonowitiz cried.

"Dua.. I heard your entire conversation" SwagDash replied with one of her trademark goofy face.

"Now.. You better let me join if you don't want me ratting on ya?" SwagDash informed.

"Fine.. Whatever" Dragonowitiz said.

"Me too?" Pinkie asked.

"Ya. Ya. Whatever" Dragonowitiz groaned.

"Flutters.. You may as well should come too" SwagDash said to Shydale.

"Great.. Nothing more exciting tha-

Shydale interrupted herself as suddenly one of her eyes started twitching intensely.  
Shydale's shed wasn't to far from here, and Shydale saw a small grasshopper hopped into her left open door.

Shydale went nuts and took out a random chainsaw "STAY OUTTA MAH SHEEEEEEEEED!" She dramatically screamed, and sprinted towards her shed, menacingly.

"Hurry, before she comes back!" Dragonowitiz cried, and all three of them jumped in.

Than the portal disppeared before Shydale got back.

"Oh well, back to the shed" Shydale said, walking off to do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

The three mov ponies landed into prime Ponyville.

"Wow, everything looks so totally.. Boring" Dragonowitiz groaned.

Suddenly he was accidentally run over a small orange filly on a scooter.

"Oh sorry Spike, I di-.. Wait! your not Spike!" Prime Scootaloo cried, as even at such a young age she can tell the difference between the Spike she knows and.. Him.

"Well.. Not your verison, at least" Dragonowitiz replied.

"What are you talking abo-

Suddenly SwagDash snatched the small filly, and began squeeze hugging her, repeatedly saying "Your alive! Your alive!"

Unfortunately, Scootaloo couldn't even breath, the squeeze was too damn tight, she was suffocating, but unfortunately SwagDash didn't realize the filly's face turning from orange to purple.

"Dash! Stop! Your chocking the poor thing!" Mov Pinkie cried.

"Oh.. Sorry" SwagDash said embarressedly, and lessened much of her grip, and Scoot started heavily breathing.

"How did you get out of Fluttershy's shed!?" SwagDash cried excitedly.

Scootaloo was too confused to even answer.

"Rainbow! Have you ALREADY forgot that we entered a multi-universe, and that she isn't OUR Scootaloo?" Dragonowitiz asked annoyedly.

"She's an imposter!?.. SHE MUST DIE!" SwagDash screamed, and prepared to throw the filly on the ground, as if it were a football and not a small filly wimpering like a cute little puppy dog.

"Damn it Rainbow!" Dragonowitiz cried angrily.

"I'm just teasing.. I wouldn't do that" SwagDash said, nervously patting Scootaloo on the head.

"Anyway.. Let's go see what else is around here" Mov Pinkie said excitedly.

"Great idea" SwagDash said happily, and tossing poor Scoot aside as if she were just a broken old toy. But, at least the filly landed on the soft grass.

Shortly after the three MOV characters left, the rust of the crusaders saw Scootaloo slowly getting back up.

"Hey Scootaloo" AppleBloom and Sweetie Belle both greeted.

"Dose Fluttershy have a shed?" Scootaloo asked them, much to their confusion.

* * *

LATER!

* * *

Prime Pinkie was happily trotting along, humming an unknown tune, as she walked past the three MOV characters, cutely saying hello to them.

But than she stopped dead in her tracks, and had to look back, as if to make sure this was real.

"Is th-... Is that me!?" Prime Pinkie cried in shock.

"Yes.. I guess I am" Mov Pinkie said back.

"Why.. Why are your clothes so.. Revealing!?" Prime Pinkie cried, worriedly.

"How else am I able to bang anything and everything, possible" Mov Pinkie replied, with a messed up look on her face.

Poor prime Pinkie was in pure shock. Her eyes and mouth widened as much as possible, and her soft little ears faced towards the ground.

"You want to know why?" Mov Pinkie asked.

"Nooo" poor prime Pinkie said, silvering.

"I'll tell you anyway" Mov Pinkie replied.

And so, she did, she told about how messed up her life has gotten and how it happened do to with her obsession with parties.

"I may never party again" Poor prime Pinkie whimpered.

In fact, as you could imagine, the main thing poor prime Pinkie wanted to do at the moment, was take a shower. As doing so normally helps, when someone is 'deeply' scared or disturbed.

She wasn't even sure if this was really happening.

Was it the hot sauce? The cakes always warned her that too much of it may cause strange hallucinations, and the cute little pink mare was hopping that, this was as simple as that. But sadly, it's not.

"For Christ sake Pinkie.. Your going to 'scar' the poor girl" Dragonowitiz cried.

"Too late" prime Pinkie whimpered.

"Uh oh!" Mov Pinkie groaned, and without warning threw up, all over Dragonowitiz.

"Oh god! It got in my fuckin MOUTHHH!" Dragonowitiz screamed in disgust.

"Oh.. My" prime Pinkie said weakly, before the poor thing fainted from the amount of shock trying to be taken in.

The three MOV characters gathered over her.

"Yo, 'other Pinkie'.. Yalright?" Dragonowitiz asked, in brief concern.

"Ha! Swag" SwagDash laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

A FEW DAYS LATER!

Back in MOV Ponyville, Shydale was sitting alone in her shed, when suddenly somebody was knocking on the door from the other side.

"Stay outta mah shed!" Shydale cried, instead of simply answering the door.

"I will. I will. I just need to ask something?" Twilight said, from the other side.

"What is it purple guy? I have important, work related, duties in her" Shydale replied, even though all she was doing was sitting down drinking some tea.

"I'm sure you do" Twilight said, still off view, and possible sarcasm in her voice.

"Anyway.. Have you seen Spike, Rainbow or Pinkie? Nobody has seem them in a while? Twilight asked, still off view.

"No I haven't" Shydale said nervously.

"Are you sure? Cause the sound of your voice seems otherwise?" Twilight replied still off view.

Shydale finally stepped out of her shed, revealing herself to Twilight.

Against the shed's door, the words 'red rum' were painted in large red letters. (Parody of The Shining).

"No, I have not seem them" Shydale lied nervously.  
Twilight looked at her suspiciously.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to go kill some more bunnies, to decorate on the wall of my shed" Shydale said with sadistic happiness.

"Jesus.. You are a piece of work, aren't cha" Twilight said, abit disturbed.

"Hey, hey, hey.. At least I didn't I didn't sneak into that portal" Shydale said, but than covered her mouth nervously, as she realized she blabbed.

"They sneak into the portal!" Twilight cried.

"Nooo" Shydale said quitely and awkwardly.

"They have!.. They sneak into the portal! We gotta stop them, Fluttershy! Who knows what types of trouble they might cause!" Twilight cried.

"What do you mean WE!?" shydale cried.

"It means. You might be of some help out there. Two heads are always better than one" Twilight replied.

"But what if someone gose in mah shed!" Shydale cried.

"Lock it" Twilight insisted.

"Oh, THAT'S what this is for" Shydale said, holding a small golden key.

"Dua.. Now let's hurry up and get into that portal" Twilight said.

"WE'RE GOING IN THE PORTAL!" Shydale cried excitedly.

"I just finished sa-

"This is awesome.. I get to see the other universe.. They're.. Gonna.. LOVE! ME!" Shydale cried aggressively.

"If you say so" Twilight replied, though unconvinced.

"Now can we get going!?" Twilight cried.

"Of coarse, let's go" Shydale said excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

LATER THAT SAME DAY,

prime Twilight and prime Rainbow Dash were shown chatting amongst each other in Twilight's liberary.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

Prime Twilight opened it up, only to find a familiar, cute little pink mare.

Only, something wasn't right about her.

For one of the few times in their friendship, Twilight saw cute little Pinkie, as very tense looking.

"Pinkie, what's wrong hun?" prime Twilight asked in concern.

"I think I'm finally losing my mind" prime Pinkie whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" prime Twilight asked in confusion.

"That!" prime Pinkie cried, pointing towards the three MOV characters, who were abit further back.

"Oh... Crap" prime Twilight groaned.

"What is it?" prime Dash asked, also approaching the doorway, but than her eyes widened in reasonable amounts of shock as she saw a SECOND her.

"Hello" prime Rainbow said although she was clearly uncomfortable, and her voice shaky sounding as she said it.

"Hey look! It's me!" SwagDash cried happily, reveling her man like voice witch added to poor prime Rainbow's uncomfort.

"Haha.. Swag!" Dragonowitch laughed.

"Hey!" SwagDash cried, almost angrily.

"Let me guess.. Your from the same world of JappleAck?" Twilight asked.

The MOV characters all nodded.

"Oh ya.. A.J. Told me about that. Ha. I though she was pulling my leg" prime Rainbow said.

From off view, SwagDash is heard giving her trademark laugh over what her prime self said, even though it wasn't ment as all that funny.

"What are you three doing here!?" prime Twilight cried.

"Appearently they sneak into a portal. Regardless to promising Jappleack, they won't" prime Pinkie groaned.

"How do you know that?" prime Twilight asked.

"Their version of Spike told me, didn't keep stop going on about it" prime Pinkie replied.

"You promised to keep that secret!" Mov Pinkie cried.

"I NEVER made that promise!" prime Pinkie cried.

"Fair enough" said Mov Pinkie.

"Twiliy!? Is their anyway to bring them back? I only been with them a short while now, and I can't take anouther second!" prime Pinkie cried tensely.

"Oh, come on! I thought we were buddies!" Dragonowitiz cried.

"Sorry.. But no we're not" prime Pinkie replied.

"Is this about me peeping on you in the shower?" Dragonowitiz asked.

"What!?" prime Pinkie cried.

"Sorry.. It's just. While we were waiting for you in the other room. I saw a hole in the wall? Saw it lead to the shower area.. I ment to cover it up.. But your so much hotter than OUR Pinkie Pie, and I couldn't help it" Dragonowitiz admitted.

"OH GOD!" Poor prime Pinkie cried in disgust.

"Not cool, man!" cried prime Rainbow cried angrily.

"Ya Spike. That's so UNswag!" SwagDash cried.

"Whatever. Still worth it" Dragonowitiz said, smiling slyly.

"Seriously Twilight.. Anyway you could bring back to their unverse, and as far away from me as possible!?" prime Pinkie cried.

"No idea.. We're have to look, come on Pinkie Pie" prime Twilight said, motioning prime Pinkie to follow her.

Prime Pinkie and prime Twilight carefully searched the liberary for anything that could bring the dobblegangers back to their own universe.

Prime Rainbow just sat quietly, but soon, rather she liked it or not SwagDash approached her, mostly just trying to be friendly though, as she said try and tried to create a conversation, but so, nothing seemed to work, making things more and more awkward.

"Ever played 'Wolfpuncher'?" SwagDash asked, awkwardly.

"Can't say I have" prime Rainbow replied, also feeling awkward.

"Do you want too?" SwagDash asked, revealing a handheld gaming device, similar to PSP's."Not partically" prime Rainbow admitted.

"Aaawwwww" SwagDash groaned.

"What's it like in your world anyway?" prime Rainbow asked.

"Not as great as yours, I'll say that much" SwagDash replied.

Mob Pinkie suddenly started saying "My daddy makes me put glass in my-

"Nobody cares!" SwagDash cried rudely.

"Buts it's tru-

"Again. Nobody cares" Dragonowitiz added, much to MovPinkie's disappointment.

"But anyway. If your so couious. Most of us are fine, in our own way. With Discord dead, the main threat to our world is gone. Everyone can return to whatever the hell they, normally, do" SwagDash replied.

"Do you have the crusaders in your universe?" prime Rainbow asked.

"Yes.. AppleBloom can finally be happy, with Jappleack finally being nice to her. And Sweetie Bell, is, well.. Fairly normal, at least compared to Rarity" SwagDash told.

"What about Scootaloo?" prime Rainbow asked.

Prime Rainbow got confused when she saw the other two MOV characters motioning her to stop talking about Scootaloo.

But the Prime Rainbow that SwagDash became very quite from here, she was suddenly depressed looking.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did something happen to her?" prime Rainbow asked, sympathically.

"We.. We told her to stay out of Shydale's shed!" SwagDash cried tearfully.

"Who's Shydale?" prime Rainbow asked.

"Flutters H. Shydale.. The local nutcase" Dragonowitiz replied.

"What. Sweet little Fluttershy? Is the local nutcase in your world? How is that possible?" prime Rainbow asked, chuckling abit.

"Because the bitch killed my Scootaloo!" SwagDash cried angrily.

"Is this a joke?" Prime Dash chuckled.

"Just leave me alone!" SwagDash cried both angrily and tearfully, and flew off to alone.

Prime Dash clearly regretted how she reacted, she wasn't 'trying' to upset SwagDash so badly, as she can't imagine what losing Scooty must be like.

"She'll be fine" Dragonowitiz insisted.


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn!" prime Twilight cried disppointedly.

"Sorry sweetie. But it's offical. There is absolutely nothing, that ANY of my books can tell me about creating a portal to their universe" prime Twilight said to prime Pinkie.

"Are you sure!? Maybe we should double look!" prime Pinkie cried, preparing to dig though all the books they had piled all over the particular room of prime Twilight's house.

"We already did that, two dozen times" prime Twilight replied, holding back her uncharacteristically tense, pink friend.

prime Pinkie simply groaned in response.

prime Pinkie looked behind her, beliefly checking on the MOV characters.

In a reference to Scary Movie 1, Dragonowitiz turned a fishtank into one of those huge drug bongs, smocking from it as the other MOV characters chanted him on. _(in the film, this is the scene when Ghostface arrives seemingly to kill them, but ends up using the bong as well, as he uncharactistically, just hangs out with them)._

When Dragonowitiz stopped he stonedly said, "That is some good shit!"

Making the other MOV characters cheer.

prime Pinkie groaned again, at the thought of still being stuck with those three.

"Hey! Check it out we're just different colors! (too prime Twilight and prime Pinkie), Either of you wanna make 'purple'!?" Dragonowitiz cried.

Having gathered what he 'really' ment, the prime characters both studded at the very thought.

"I don't know how much longer I could handle this" prime Pinkie groaned.

"Maybe it's about time we informed Celestia. Maybe she could help handle this" prime Twilight.

"But won't we need 'our' Spike. And isn't he still away?" prime Pinkie asked.

"Not if we see her in person" prime Twilight insisted.

"What!?" prime Pinkie cried.

"She'll never believe us. I mean. how could she" prime Twilight insisted.

"But won't we still need 'our' Spike to inform her we're coming?" prime Pinkie asked.

"I'm back!" prime Spike cried, suddenly appearing at the door, but soon looked shocked as he saw the MOV characters.

"Hey, Spike it's you!" SwagDash cried to Dragonowitiz, who ALREADY out of his stoned state.

"Are you fuckin kiddin me.. That looks NOTHING like me" Dragonowitiz replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Prime Spike finished sending a letter to princess Celestia.

"I still doubt that she'll believe us.. I mean, I'm wait here and I don't believe it"

"Well. It dosen't hurt.. Besides we still had to tell we're coming. Not polite to show up unannounced" prime Pinkie relied.

"Hey, hot ones.. Wazzzzzzup!" Dragonowitiz announced suddenly revealing himself.

"Oh god, it's him again" prime Pinkie groaned.

"What's going on galz!?" Dragonowitiz cried happily.

"If you must know Mr Dragonowitiz. We sent a letter to princess Celestia. She if she could finally find a way to transport you three to your unverse" prime Pinkie told him.

"Why don't you transport my penis... With sex(hiss noice)" Dragonowitiz said creepily.

Pinkie looked at him strangely.

"I'm ser- (stops and gives him the strange look again). I'm serious about this 'other' Spike, you need to get home" prime Pinkie replied.

"Whatever" Dragonowitiz groaned.

"Wait. We're are your friends?" prime Twilight asked.

"Who says their my friends" Dragonowitiz groaned.

"Fine. Whatever you you call it" prime Twilight said, also in a groan.

"But anyway. They're still inside" Dragonowitiz replied.

"Hey check it out! Prime Twilight has champagne!" Mov Pinkie cried from off view.

"You do?" prime Pinkie asked serprisedly.

"Just for speical occasions" prime Twilight admitted.

"Uh oh.. Better get in there before sh-

"IT BEGINS! (shugging noises)" Mov Pinkie cried, still off view.

"Too late" Dragonowitiz groaned.

"What you talking about?" prime Pinkie asked.

Before an answer was givin, Mov Pinkie appeared with the three of them, but drunkily, and holding large champagne in her hooves.

"Is sh-

"Unfortantly.. It's not very out of character for her" Dragonowitiz replied.

Mov Pinkie drunkily fell over, too weak to get back up.

The bottle rolled next to prime Twilight and prime Pinkie.

"I don't get it.. The title says 'nonalcoholic" prime Twilight said confusedly.

prime Pinkie simply shrugged in response.

"Is she alright?" asked prime Spike, going next to his MOV self.

Like prime Pinkie, Dragonowitiz's only response was a unsure shrugged.

"Owww.. Think I'm having my period!" Mov Pinkie groaned.

"What!?" the prime girls cried in shock.

"Shit! Take cover!" Dragonowitiz cried, and unfortantly for prime Spike, he grabbed him as a shield as Mov Pinkie sprayed at his direction. Have prime Spike take the full effect.

"Ahhh! What the fucky fuck fucktard!" prime Spike asked.

"SPIKE!" prime Twilight cried angrily.

"What? Mr Dragonowitiz said its what the 'cool' people say" prime Spike said nervously.

For reasonable reasons, prime Twilight gave Dragonowitiz and angry glare.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Canterlot.

Princess Celestia was sitting by herself, probably lost in thought.

When suddenly prime Spike's letter finally reached her.

"Ohh, what's this about" Celestia thought outloud, as she opened to letter.

_Dear Princess.._

_Twilight wasn't so sure it was worth sending you this letter. Believing you won't take us seriously about such things, and maybe you won't, but I'm letting you know anyway. __Rather you believe me or not. Some dobblegangers escaped into our universe, and I'm hoping that maybe your know a way to bring them back.. And far far away from me._

_Signally yours._

_Pinkie Pie._

Just as prime Twilight worried.

Celestia wasn't very convinced that Pinkie was being serious about this.

Espically considering the that young Mrs Pie, as sweet and innocent as she is, isn't always one for the truth in such cases.

Due to her pranking record, it's no serprise why this is known about her.

The young mare is willing to prank any pony she could find, but always making sure they are able to laugh about it after, otherwise it's no fun for either.

She always strongly avoids pranking Fluttershy, due to her sensitively levels.

But anyway, I'm getting a little off track.

Lets return to the story.

As Celestia was trying to figure this out, suddenly their was a beam of light and Mov Twilight fell into the room.

Celestia gasped at this.

"Who are you!? And why do you look like sweet little Twilight!?" Celestia cried sternly.

"I am Twilight.. Just not YOUR Twilight" the purple unicorn replied.

'So it's TRUE' Celestia thought.

Suddenly another beam appeared and out fell Shydale.

"Hey look. The princess is still alive in this world.. (waving) Hi princess! Stay outta man shed!" Shydale said.

"What?" Celestia asked confusedly.

"Ignore her ma'am.. She's not right in the head" Mov Twilight insisted.

"At least I'm not gay like Swag Dash and Big Macintose" Shydale replied.

"What?.. What makes you so sure Big Macintose is gay?" Mov Twilight asked.

"He has absolutely NO issue with Equistia Girls, having us be turned into humans" Shydale replied.

"Ya. So?" Mov Twilight asked.

"That's going against the beliefs of our 'writer'.. That certainly has to count as something" Shysale insisted.

"Ya, well, 'Connor' also believes he's cool, even though he's Canadian.. So his opinion isn't always lessened too" Mov Twilight teased.

Awkward silence.

"Anyway.. We've looking for some fellow members of our universe, hoping to send them back to where they belong.. Not cause I care about them. It's just.. Can't have them here" Mov Twilight explained.

"no doubt these are the ones that 'our' Pinkie told of in her letter" Celestia said.

"Would certainly make since.. Any idea where they are?" Mov Twilight asked.

"Not at the moment.. Though I believe anouther, shorter letter from 'our' Twilight, said that she and Pinkie Pie might be coming to see me in person. Maybe their bring them. But who knows" Celestia said.

"Oh my God! We're gonna be overrun by Twilight's!" Shydale cried much to the confusion of the other two.

"I MUST STOP THE INVASION!" Shydale screamed dramatically, and scared everyone as she pulled out a chainsaw, and had it start rumbling as she pulled the cord to start it.

"YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GONNA FUCKIN BRING THAT GOD DAMN THING!" Mov Twilight screamed angrily.

"I say a lot of things" Shydale admitted.

"JUST GET RID OF IT!" Mov Twilight screamed.

"Fine. Whatever" Shydale groaned, throwing the chainsaw off view, and the suddan sounds of glass breaking were heard from off view.

"Anyway.. What now?" Mov Twilight asked Celestia.

"We wait. I guess" Celestia replied.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day.

Prime Twilight, prime Pinkie and the three mov characters met up with princess Celestia,

Though what the two lovely prime girls didn't expect was to see the princess had already met Mov Pinkie and Shydale. And the three were waiting for them.

"Hey look purple guy, it's you" Shydale said happily.

"I see her. I see her" Mov Twilight groaned.

"Oh god.. There's more of them" prime Pinkie groaned.

"Oh well. Maybe they would know a way back" prime Twilight insisted.

"Ya.. I can't stand any more of Dragoniwitiz's 'shine' on me.. It's not even flattering, just creepy" prime Pinkie said.

"Your just saying that cause I 'accidentally' spyed on you in the shower. And fondled you back when you fainted, joining the whole event of us having first met" Dragonowitiz said.

"You fondled me!?" prime Pinkie cried in disgust.

"I couldn't help it. Your so pretty. And your fur coat is so much softer than anything I felt before" Dragonowitiz.

"Still.. I don't think I like that!" prime Pinkie cried in disgust.

"Well it's done" Dragonowitiz admitted.

"OH GOD!" Prime Pinkie cried, near tears.

"Just hang in there sweetie" prime Twilight said, patting her friend comfortingly.

Mov Twilight and Shydale approached the five of them, so did Celestia from behind them.

"Oh great.. It's Shydale" Swag Dash groaned sarcastically.

"Why do you hate me so much all of a sudden?" Shydale asked.

"Seriously!? You murdered Scootaloo, bragged about it at the funeral, tried to sell me the 'toaster coaster'. And now you wonder WHY I hate you now!?" Swag Dash cried angrily.

"I still don't get it" Shydale said stupidly.

"Your such an idiot!" Swag Dash mocked.

"Whatever.. Just stay outta mah shed" Shydale replied.

"That's enough you two, this isn't the time or place" Mov Twilight said.

"How could somepon-

"Oh god! No more of this 'anypony' shit!" Dragonowitiz groaned.

"Whatever.. Still how could somepony like Fluttershy harm anything when sh- (Shydale is violantly trying to stab a knife into a nearby cockroach while giving various swears of anger), Never mind"

"Yo! Crazy lady! Stop scary everyone!" Mov Twilight cried, trying to calm her down.

"Whatever purple guy" Shydale groaned annoyedly.

"Anyway. A new portal will be available soon" Mov Twilight said.

"Oh thank god!" prime Pinkie cried happily.

"So are you three ready to go home?" Mov Twilight asked.

"No way asshole!" Dragonowitiz cried.

"Be nice Spike. No need to insult her" Swag Dash said.

"So.. You coming or not?" Mov Twilight asked.

"Why don't you suck my tit! You dumb bitch! Hawhawhaw! Swag!" Swag Dash cried.

"Yaa.. Way not to insult her" Dragonowitiz mocked.

"Go fuck a donkey Spike!" SwagDash cried in a 'I'm not in the mood' tone.

"Already did, but it dosen't salve anything" Dragonowitiz admitted.

"Besides.. We aren't going back in that friggin portal. No way, Twilight!" he added.

"Oh, your going in there alright" Prime Pinkie growled.


	9. Chapter 9

LATER THAT SAME EVENING!

* * *

"There.. Finally finished" Mov Twilight announced.

"The portal?" prime Twilight asked hopfully.

"No, my sandwich. Took forever to eat the whole thing" Mov Twilight replied with a chuckle.

Prime Twilight groaned annoyedly.

"Relax my dear. Of coarse I finished the portal as well" Mov Twilight said.

Prime Twilight sighed in relief.

"Why are you so despite to get rid of me.. I mean, look at me, I'm you, most would consider this a dream come true" Mov Twilight insisted.

"It's not YOU personally.. It's jus-

"Let me guess.. The other three been driving you crazy" Mov Twilight replied.

Prime Twilight nodded admittedly.

"Don't worry. They grow you" Mov Twilight insisted.

"Really?" prime Twilight asked.

"No. It gets worse.. Much worse" Mov Twilight admitted.

Prime Twilight spotted Dragonowitiz smoking his bong.

"How do you allow Spike to be such a stoner?" Prime Twilight asked.

"Please. Who do you think recommended it" Mov Twilight replied.

"That's terrible!" Prime Twilight cried angrily.

"That's just cause you don't know him" Mov Twilight said.

"I do gather that he's abit of a creep.. But still" Prime Twilight said.

"You wouldn't understand. So don't bother trying to" Mov Twilight said sternly.

"Whatever" Prime Twilight groaned.

"Anyway.. Oh look the portal is ready" Mov Twilight said.

"Everyone ready to go?" Mov Twilight asked to the other Mov characters.

"Quick! Punch the wolf! PUNCH THE WOLF!" Mov Pinkie cried as she obsessedly watched SwagDash playing 'wolf-puncher' on his hand held gaming device.

Mov Twilight groaned annoyedly.

* * *

"You better go in there Dragonowitiz. Cause there's no way your staying here" Prime Pinkie said.

"Are you sure.. What if I do THIS" Dragonowitiz said, before kissing her tender cheek.

Prime Pinkie couldn't prevent herself from blushing from the affection.

"That's.. Sweet.. But your still not staying" Prime Pinkie said, trying to stop the blush.

"Oh come onnnn! I was hoping that eventually you would allow me to 'do things'. (Prime Pinkie threw up a little her mough when this was said). And I could introduce you to my little frie-

Before Dragonowitiz finished, a finally having enough Pime Pinkie, bucked him into the portal with both her back hooves, as if she were AppleJack bucking a tree, only less strongly, as she still wanted to avoid harming him too seriously.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright.. The rest of you still need to get in there" Prime Twilight said.

"Fine.. But stay outta mah shed" Shydale said, entering the portal.

Followed by Mov Twilight and the others, "Later fuck-o's!" Swag Dash cried holding hooves in a 'rock out' motion, before leaping into the portal as it disappeared after they were all inside it.

"Well.. We can finally get some peace" Prime Twilight said in relief.

Prime Pinkie nodded in agreement.

Awkward silence.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat or something?" Prime Pinkie asked awkwardly.

"You mean just the two of us?" Prime Twilight asked.

Prime Pinkie nodded with a grin.

"Sure. I'll love to dearie" Prime Twilight said happily.

"Great.. I think I know a spot. Follow me" Prime Pinkie said, starting to lead the way.

"It's not sugarcubes is it?" Prime Twilight asked sighing abit.

"It's not sugercubes.. Okay it's sugercubes.. But trust me. They got this awesome new dinner menu" Prime Pinkie said happily.

"Well.. At least it'll be a farmilar place" Prime Twilight grinned.

"say what do think Berryjuice is made of?" Prime Pinkie asked.

"I don't know.. Berries" Prime Twilight insisted.

"What.. N.. No its not.. Come on.. Shut up" Prime Pinkie said awkwardly (once again, a Family guy reference).

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
